


You're not like anyone else

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: Thirteen & River - into the stars [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Psychic Paper, Thirteenth Doctor Era, True Love, space lesbians, spacewives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: The doctor hasn't seen her wife River Song in a good few hundred years, but River has seen her but not as a 'her' until now. What happens when they finally see each other again?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Thirteen & River - into the stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976347
Kudos: 32





	You're not like anyone else

It had only been one month since River last saw the doctor, (well for her it had only been a month for the doctor it had been about 400 years.) River as per usual had been making trouble for herself, Zygons, Slythein and the Daleks, going to each of their planets and going after them specifically, and then getting shot at.

Lucky for her the doctor, she had received a message from her wife on her psychic paper, with a time, date and map reference and two words only 'Hello Sweetie'

The doctor wasted no time in pulling the levers and pressing the big buttons as she flew her Tardis through the time vortex before landing on planet Skaro.

"Doctor!" River came running towards the blue box, shooting behind her at a few hundred Daleks as she did "DOCTOR!" 

Luckily for River being the child of the Tardis, the doors opened for her, and she ran in quickly closing the door behind her. "Well you took your- holy shit." River's jaw dropped open. 

She hadn't seen the doctor since her parents died.

"I took my what sweetie?" The beautifully, newly regenerated blonde doctor asked with a perfect grin.

"You - well I was going to say you took your time but now all I'm going to say is you regenerated."

"Yes, I did. You like?" The doctor smirked as she did a quick spin, showing off her new body.

"Fuck I married the wrong regeneration." River's eyes practically came out of her skull.

"Now, dear want to explain to me why I'm rescuing you from a fleet of Daleks?" The doctor asked as she walked towards River, standing still in front of her with a gentle smirk.

"I probably shouldn't have told them that they might be able to actually kill me and have proper aim if they had actual eye."

"RIVER! You can't keep doing things like that, you need to be more careful.”

"Careful? As you know dear I tried that once, very dull, now let's go!" River ran to the Tardis console and flew her into the time vortex "Just like old times." River grinned as they flew, both their hands touching the main leaver to fly the Tardis.

* * *

**A few hours later**

The doctor was doing her usual, fiddling and fixing parts of the Tardis, mainly so she could look impressive to her wife. It was at this point that she realised she actually hadn't seen River for a good twenty minutes or so.

The blonde took off her goggles and put down her screwdriver, before climbing up the stairs "River?"

The doctor frowned when she got no reply, she walked down a corridor before coming to their bedroom, and giving a gentle knock at the door "Sweetie?" The doctor asked as she pushed the door aside to find a crying River Song on the edge of the bed.

"Doctor, please leave me be." River trembled.

"No." The doctor replied and came and sat next to her wife putting an arm around her pulling her in close "Now wife, please talk to me." The blonde smiled, kissing the top of River's head.

"Why do you love me?" River sniffled 

"What?"

"Please honey, just answer my stupid question, please." 

"I love you because you're not like anyone else, and you never tried to be River, from the get go you were always my bespoke psychopath, and I wouldn't change who you are for anything in all the skies in the universe."

"I love you more than anything, you know that?" River smiled looking up at her wife and receiving a kiss in response from the doctor.

"I know honey. I know."


End file.
